culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Rae Sremmurd
| years_active = 2009–present | label = | associated_acts = | website= | current_members = * Slim Jxmmi * Swae Lee | past_members = * Lil Pantz * BoBo Swae }} Rae Sremmurd ( ) is an American hip hop duo originating from Tupelo, Mississippi formed by two brothers, Swae Lee and Slim Jxmmi. In 2013, they signed a record deal with Mike Will Made-It's EarDrummers imprint. In January 2015, the duo released their debut album SremmLife, which was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). In August 2016, the duo released their sophomore album, SremmLife 2. During that same year, the duo also created their own record label, called SremmLife Crew Records. The duo are best known for their single "Black Beatles" from Sremmlife 2. The single "Black Beatles" peaked at number one on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, while also charting internationally in the top ten in many countries. The duo also released those other platinum-certified singles such as "No Type", "No Flex Zone" and "Swang". Biography Early life Aaquil Iben Shamon Brown (also known as Slim Jxmmi) and his little brother Khalif Malik Ibn Shaman Brown (also known as Swae Lee) were born in Inglewood, California in December 29, 1991 and in June 7, 1993 respectively. They grew up with their mother, Bernadette Walker, and their brother, Michael, their father having abandoned his family a few years after the birth of his sons. Their mother worked for the army and was regularly deployed in different states. The family moved several times, leaving California for Mississippi, Maryland and finally settled in the military post of Fort Hood in Texas. The two brothers started practicing, dancing and writing music together at an early age. In Texas, at some point around his 10th birthday, Khalif learned to produce music using Fruity Loops. While the two boys were in middle school, the family left Texas and moved back to Mississippi to join Bernadette's new companion, Floyd Sullivan, after she left the army. They settled in the city of Tupelo, Mississippi, in the notorious Ida Street housing projects, where their stepfather lived. The young couple had a son named Floyd Jr. Sullivan. To support the family and to keep the boys in school, their stepfather sold drugs. 2009–12: Career beginnings and Dem Outta St8 Boyz Brown brothers met Jemiah Middlebrooks at Tupelo while he was playing basketball at a local park. They decided to found the hip hop band, called "Dem Outta St8 Boyz" with him. Aaquil took the stage name "CaliBoy", Khalif chose "Kid Krunk" and Jemiah took "Lil Pantz". They used money from their part-time jobs to buy equipment and to produce music at home. The two brothers were composing their own beats and the trio were rapping on. Visibly inspired by Soulja Boy, the boys released songs and dance videos on social networks of the time. It was at the same time that the group first met, and then later became friends with Jermarcus Jackson aka JJ (today known as Jay Sremm), a young disc jockey, who was studying at Tupelo High School with the two brothers. He since became the DJ of the group. Shortly after, Bernadette Walker and her companion split up. Following the break-up, the two brothers started skipping school and working more seriously on music. They would return home at late hours, even when they had school the next morning. Their mother, fed up with their schedules, eventually kicked them out of her house, leaving them homeless. They began squatting in an abandoned house in the city with a friend of their stepdad’s. They took advantage of the opportunity and organized parties in their new home in order to spread their music. At the beginning of 2010, the group released the single "Party Animal", which gave them a local fame, allowing them to perform at these local festivals and to broadcast their tracks on local radios. Thanks to their savings, the group took part in the auditions of the "Wild Out Wednesday" segment on BET's show "106 & Park" in Memphis, Tennessee and succeeded to qualify. They participated on the December 8th show in New York City and performed "Party Animal". Later, the group met a young rapper, named Andre "King Dre" Harris (today known as BoBo Swae), while he was freestyling in the high school courtyard. Andre originally from West Point, Mississippi, freshly arrived in Tupelo, and then started collaborating with the trio. Months later, the group finally released their first project, distributed locally. In the middle of 2011, Lil Pantz left the group due to legal problems, and was replaced by Andre. Aaquil and Khalif took the opportunity to change their stage name from "CaliBoy" to "Weirdo" and from "King Krunk" to "Kid The Great". In August 2011, the trio once again participated to "106 & Park" and performed an original song "My Diddy". They finished second place overall in thecompetition, and arranged meetings with representatives from record labels Def Jam Recordings and Sony Music. However, they did not sign any record deals at that time. Around this time, Jemarcus put the group in touch with producer Pierre "P-Nazty" Slaughter, a cousin of his who had grown up in Tupelo but moved to Atlanta to work with Mike Will Made-It's production team, EarDrummers. P-Nazty appreciated the teenagers' music and decided to work with them. Thereby, the three rappers left Tupelo and spent a few months with P-Nazty and - other EarDrummers producer - Marquel "Marz" Middlebrooks in Georgia. They took the opportunity to perform in talent shows and recorded the track "I Dip", produced by Marz, and which increased their popularity a little more. They released their second project "Three Stooges Mixtape" at the beginning of 2012. Unfortunately, due to financial problems, the boys had to return to their hometown, causing the group dissolution for a while. The brothers began working for a local mattress factory to save money. They were working about 12 hours per day. When Aaquil turned 21, he rented an apartment where Khalif and Andre moved in. They got back into recording music and organizing parties on weekends. Despite this, the rappers had problems with the police due to noise complaints and with their landlord when they stopped mowing their lawn. Meanwhile, P-Nazty and Marz, aware of the potential and motivation of the trio, tried to convince the rappers to leave their work and to return to Atlanta to try again to succeed in music. After that Aaquil resigned, anticipating that he wouldn't pass a drug test, the trio decided to return to the Big Peach thanks to Andre that had a car. 2013–15: Early success and SremmLife Back in Georgia, the group worked a lot, performed in local shows, and got attention into the Atlanta indie hip hop scene. P-Nazty, introduced them to Mike Will Made-It, who decided to sign them on his indie label, Made-It Mafia. In the meantime, King Dre decided to leave the group due to familial reasons and moved to Florida to focus on his studies. The now duo decided to change their stage names again. The group took "Rae Sremmurd", derived from Mike Will team "EarDrummers", by spelling each word backwards. Aaquil chose the name of "Slim Jimmy" (later stylized as "Slim Jxmmi") and Khalif opted for "iHipster Lee," and then a few months later for "Swae Lee". When Mike Will Made-It finalized the creation of his major label "EarDrummers Entertainment" in partnership with Interscope Records, the two brothers became the first artists to sign. Rae Sremmurd was discovered by the major Hip Hop public in December 2013, due to their appearance on Mike Will's mixtape "#MikeWiLLBeenTriLL" on the track "We". The track was released as the duo's first promotional single two months later. They also released their second single, "Throw Sum Mo" in the same period. These two songs gave them the opportunity to perform at local clubs and to appear to radio. In March, they participated in the South by Southwest music festival with Mike Will Made-It and performed their first official single, "No Flex Zone", for the first time. At the end of the month, the track was releasing to digital retailers and progressively became viral. The music video of the song was released on August 11, with a guest appearance by American comedian Mike Epps. Finally, the single entered the Billboard Hot 100 on the chart issue dated August 16 and peaked at number 36 on September 20. They also released a remix of the track featuring American rappers Pusha T and Nicki Minaj which helped to increase its popularity. The group was invited to perform the hit single during 2014 BET Hip Hop Awards ceremony, their first performance at a major event. In the middle of September, they released their second single "No Type" along with his music video shot in Venice beach. The Mike Will and Swae Lee produced track quickly became more popular than "No Flex Zone" and entered the U.S. Hot 100 on the chart issue dated October 11 and climbed to number 16 at the beginning of December. It is also the first single of the duo that charted outside American borders in numerous European countries. Both singles have been certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in January 28, 2015. In october, Brooklyn music producer Baauer released the track "One Touch" featuring AlunaGeorge and Rae Sremmurd as lead single from his EP "ß". The song failed to chart but was the first collaboration of major artists with the Tupeloan brothers. In early December, the duo announced the release of their debut album, "SremmLife" (an EP) on January 6, 2015. and re-released "Throw Sum Mo" as third single, adding guest vocals of Young Thug and Nicki Minaj to promote the project. The new single debuted at number 92 on the Billboard Hot 100 on January 17 and peaked at number 30 in its fifteenth week of gradually climbing up the chart. 2015 was the breakthrough year for Rae Sremmurd. "SremmLife" was welcomed with surprise and enthusiasm from public and music critics. Pushed by the success of the two first singles, the album debuted at number five on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart, with first-week sales of 49,000 copies, powered by 34,000 in traditional album sales. It received positive reviews from music journalism praising the energy and the cleverness of the duo. At the same time, Swae and Jxmmi received their first certifications with the platinum certifications of the two first singles of the album by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in January 28, 2015. In May, they unleashed "This Could Be Us" as the fourth single off their project with a music video shot during a trip in South Africa. The track peaked at number 49 on the Hot 100 in September. In June, Ty Dolla Sign teamed up up with the duo and Future on his DJ Spinz produced single "Blasé" which peaked at number 63 in November. In July, they participated to their first concert tour as opening acts to Nicki Minaj's North American leg of "The Pinkprint Tour" along with Meek Mill, Dej Loaf and Tinashe. Shortly after Minaj's tour, they debuted their own first worldwide concert tour, "SremmLife Tour". The tour began in September and brought them to Oceania, American colleges and finally Europe at the end of the year. During the Oceanian leg of the tour, they released the fifth and last single off "SremmLife", "Come Get Her" along with its music video. It peaking at number 56 on the Billboard Hot 100 in November. Increasingly popular, the duo had been nominated for numerous musical awards ceremonies during the year, as BET Awards, ''Billboard'' Music Award or BET Hip Hop Awards and even won their first award, the BET Award for Best Group in June. At the end of 2015, "SremmLife" had been nominated by numerous magazine as one of the best albums of the year.Complex (magazine) even ranked the album as the third best of the year. This decision will cause a feud between the duo and Hot 97 radio presenter Ebro Darden, who considered that the album should not appear in this list. "SremmLife" was finally certified platinum in June 2016, along with the three last singles of the album. 2016–present: SremmLife 2 On June 16, 2016, Rae Sremmurd announced that their next album, SremmLife 2, would be released on August 12, 2016. The album includes their first Billboard Hot 100 number-one song "Black Beatles", which topped the chart in the issue dated November 26, 2016. It also gave Gucci Mane his first number one. Today, the two brothers appear to be working on their own solo albums. On August 12, 2016, Swae Lee announced his debut solo album, Swaecation. Slim Jxmmi announced he is actually working on his "Uncle Jxm" project.https://twitter.com/Jxmmi/status/842765364438228992 Swae Lee also announced that the two brothers were working on a new album, called SremmLife 3.https://twitter.com/goSwaeLee/status/845454954722738176 On August 4, 2017, the duo released a new single titled Perplexing Pegasus. SremmLife Crew Records | country = United States | location = Tupelo, Mississippi Los Angeles, California | url = }} SremmLife Crew Records is a record label founded by Rae Sremmurd in 2016. They signed Mississippi native rappers with whom they worked before their major success. The label's first official release was the collective project Trail Mix in March, 2016, introducing all members of the crew. Artists In-house disc jockeys * Jay Sremm * DJ Jon Wells * Uncle Jxm (Slim Jxmmi pseudonym as DJ) Releases The following is the list of all albums released through SremmLife Crew Records. Discography * SremmLife (2015) * SremmLife 2 (2016) * SremmLife 3 (TBD) Awards and nominations BET Awards The BET Awards were established in 2001 by the Black Entertainment Television (BET) network to celebrate African Americans in music, acting, sports and other fields of entertainment. The awards are presented annually and broadcast live on BET. Rae Sremmurd had won one award from four nominations. ! |- |rowspan="3"|2015 |"Throw Sum Mo" (with Nicki Minaj and Young Thug) |Coca-Cola Viewers' Choice Award | | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="3"| |- |rowspan="4"|Rae Sremmurd |Best New Artist | |- |rowspan="3"|Best Group | |- |rowspan="1"|2016 | | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"| |- |rowspan="3"|2017 | |style="text-align:center;" rowspan="3"| |- |rowspan=2|"Black Beatles" (with Gucci Mane) |Best Collaboration | |- |Coca-Cola Viewers' Choice Award | BET Hip Hop Awards The BET Hip Hop Awards are hosted annually by BET for hip hop performers, producers and music video directors. ! |- |rowspan="2"|2015 |Rae Sremmurd |Who Blew Up Award |rowspan="2" | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="2"| |- |"No Type" |People's Champ Award ''Billboard'' Music Awards The ''Billboard'' Music Award is an honor given by Billboard, a publication and music popularity chart covering the music business. Rae Sremmurd had won one award from five nominations. ! |- | 2015 |rowspan="1"|Rae Sremmurd |rowspan="2"|Top Rap Artist |rowspan="3" | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"| |- |rowspan="4"|2017 |rowspan="1"|Rae Sremmurd | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="4"| |- |rowspan="3"|"Black Beatles" (with Gucci Mane) | Top Rap Song |- | Top Rap Collaboration | |- | Top Streaming Song (Video) | |- International Dance Music Awards ! |- | 2016 | "Throw Sum Mo" (with Nicki Minaj and Young Thug) | Best Rap/Hip Hop/Trap Dance Track | | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"| MTVU Woodie Awards The MTVU Woodie Awards are semi-annual awards presented by MTVU which it states recognizes "the music voted best by college students." ! |- | 2015 | Rae Sremmurd | Artist To Watch | | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"| Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, is an annual awards show that airs on the Nickelodeon cable channel, that honors the year's biggest television, movie, and music acts, as voted by Nickelodeon viewers. ! |- |2017 |Rae Sremmurd |Favorite New Artist | | Southern Entertainment Awards ! |- |rowspan="2"|2015 | SremmLife | Album Of The Year |rowspan="2" | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="2"| |- | Rae Sremmurd | Group / Label Of The Year |- Tours ;Headlining tours *SremmLife Tour (2015) *SremmLife 2 Tour (2016–2017) ;Supporting act *Nicki Minaj's The Pinkprint Tour (2015) *The Weeknd's Starboy: Legend of the Fall Tour (2017) References External links * Category:African-American musical groups Category:American hip hop groups Category:American musical duos Category:Hip hop duos Category:Musical groups established in 2013 Category:Musical groups from Atlanta Category:Musical groups from Mississippi Category:People from Tupelo, Mississippi Category:Rappers from Atlanta Category:Rappers from Mississippi Category:Sibling musical duos Category:Southern hip hop groups Category:Pop rappers